


In her way

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [14]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Relationships, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Lynn might not be perfect when she learned something new, but she did it in her way and that was what Lysander loved.[Post-Spin Off.]





	In her way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14: Sing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Amour Sucré's name is under the total responsibility of Stéphanie and Beemoov. History made for fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

For Lysander was a surprise to hear Lynn sing one of his compositions. Of course, he never allowed anyone to see his notebook because it was very personal, but now he was talking about Lynn, his girlfriend, and the girl who was confident enough to talk to him about something as intimate as his first period.

Now he felt that returning the favor was worth it. Of course she wasn't very tuned and he understood, she wasn't so introduced to the subject. But it was hers, who made an effort to sound decent.

And so Lysander considered it beautiful.


End file.
